


Take Me to Church

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hello can I request Lucifer x reader based on the song “ Take me to church ” ?
Relationships: Lucifer x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	Take Me to Church

Lucifer watched as you shifted in your sleep, the satin sheets slipping over your curves. The moonlight hit your skin, making you appear to be glowing. In all his time on Earth, he had never set eyes on someone so perfect. Your Y/H/C was spread out over your pillow, begging to be touched. He walked forward, his footsteps not making a sound. His fingers traced over your side, from your ankle to your hip.

“Luci?” You asked, voice still sleepy. Moving so that you were resting on your elbows, the sheet slipped down, revealing your black nightgown. One of it’s thin straps fell off to the side, unnoticed by you. Even when half asleep, you looked at him with such love. You looked past who he was- the devil- and got to know who he _really_ was- your angel. Sitting up, you stroked his cheek. “What’s the matter?” Your voice was like music to him.

He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to yours. Your eyes fluttered shut at the contact, heart racing much like it had the first time he had kissed you. You knew the risks of being in love with him. You’d had your share of close encounters because of it, but that didn’t matter to you. If you died for loving him, you would hold no regrets. Pulling away, his blue eyes locked with yours. “Let me pray to you.” He whispered. You didn’t hold back your surprise. He was the one with the praying kink. He loved when he was gone, and you would pray to him, praying about all the things you wanted to do to him.

His cool fingers moved up your arms slowly, his eyes never wavering. As he reached your shoulders, he moved in to kiss your neck. Letting out a gasp, you heard him chuckle. Most nights, he would snap his fingers, leaving you bare to him. Not tonight. Tonight he wanted to savor every moment with you. Gently pushing against you, he made you lay on your back.

Lucifer gripped the bedding and pushed it off to the side, letting him see your long legs. A growl came from deep within him, forcing you to rub your thighs together. His lips left a cool trail down your chest, not stopping for your nightgown. He nipped your breasts through the material, enjoying how it made you squirm. Once he reached the hem, he kissed down your leg, and then back up the other. It was the best torture you could imagine.

He pushed up your nightgown slightly, greeted by a pair of black lace panties. His eyes darkened slightly as his hands gripped the sides, pulling them from your core. He could tell that you had soaked through them, making him painfully hard. But, tonight was about you, first and foremost. Showing you that you were perfection, a goddess, and everything he could ever want.

You missed his touch. The two of you had a fight the week before, and you hadn’t seen him since. You were just happy that he was home. Looking back, you were both in the wrong, and you were willing to move on from it. His forked tongue licked your folds, slowly. The way you tasted was like nothing he had ever tasted in his life. His strong hands kept your hips in place as you tried to move your hips closer to him. You could feel the coil in your stomach tightening as he sucked your clit. Your hands gripped his hair as your back arched slightly. He increased his efforts, growling. “Luci!” You screamed, slamming your eyes shut.

Lucifer moved up your body, holding himself up above you. Your cheeks were tinted a light pink, your eyes lidded from bliss, and your lips slightly parted. “You are the most beautiful creature I have _ever_ seen. I love you, and I’m sorry.” He whispered before gently kissing you. “Let me worship every inch of your body as I _should_.”

He had never told you that he loved you before. Your heart swelled, and you teared up. “I love you, too. We’re both at fault, and I’m sorry.” You had accused him of seeing other women when he suddenly changed. He would come home late, if at all, he didn’t ‘sneak’ peaks of you in the shower anymore, and he seemed distracted. Of course that set him off. It led to an argument before he took off, not to be seen for a week.

Smiling, he snapped his fingers, finally leaving the two of you skin to skin. You moved your legs, letting him settle between them move. Lucifer rolled his hips, pushing into you. As he moved, you shifted one of your legs over his hip. Your nails scratched his back lightly, unused to him being so loving and gentle. Normally this were hard, and fast. You loved sex with him, but this? This was love-making. Moaning, you rolled your hips to meet his.

Lucifer kissed along your jaw, whispering how beautiful you were. He poured all his love into his actions and words that night. He held onto you as if you would vanish at any moment. Leaving small love bites on your neck, he whispered how perfect you were.

“Luci!” You moaned, so close.

“Cum for me.” He almost begged against your ear.

He put more effort into his strokes, pushing both of you over. You clenched around him, screaming his name. Lucifer buried himself deep inside you, groaning as he filled you with his seed. “That was…wow…” You smiled at him.

“I will worship you for as long as you let me.” He smiled down at you.

“I’m all yours.”


End file.
